Dos corazones
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Dos corazones, una fecha, cinco momentos. Por que, el amor une a dos corazones diferentes, no importa lo que pase, ni el tiempo que transcurra.
¡Hola a todos! Pues bien, como se podrán dar cuenta, este one-shot quería subirlo el 14 de febrero. Me sentía inspirada, pero pues el tiempo fue poco y se me ocurrió empezar a escribirlo el mismo 14 de febrero. Pero me dije a mi misma, que aunque fuera el ultimo día de febrero quería que estuviera publicado. Que bueno que este año tuve un día extra.

De entrada, y con esta explicación pido una disculpa por errores de gramática y esas cosas.

Segundo, la fuente de inspiración. Esta historia tiene accidentalmente la idea de aquella película donde los protagonistas se ven el mismo dí que eran tantas las cosas relacionadas la amor, que se fusionó con mi idea de un homenaje para este. Originalmente solo iban a ser 3 momentos, pero, a esta historia de amor le hacía falta más amor.

Lo que aquí se cuenta, es especial para mi. Digamos que es intente plasmar la idea de "el amor siempre triunfa", no importa cuanto tarde.

 _ **Disclaimer**_. Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp. Si me pertenecieran, entonces Shaoran no sería tan dulce, guapo y el sueño de cualquiera.

Agradecería sus comentarios y opiniones en las cajitas de abajo. Sobretodo si comparten la idea de que el amor tarda, o ¿qué opinan de las actitudes de los protagonistas?. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, es bien recibida.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, y sin más disfruten la lectura.

¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

" _ **Dos corazones"**_

 _ **Fecha: 14 de febrero de 2000. Edad:11 años**_

―¡Buen día Li!―Sakura Kinomoto con sus 11 años de edad, caminaba por la entrada de la escuela, cuando se topo con su amigo Shaoran Li. Shaoran se había mudado a Tomoeda puesto que su familia había decidió abrir una sucursal de su negocio en esa ciudad, así que él y una de sus hermanas se habían mudado a Japón. Su madre y su prima a veces les visitaban, pero, desde que había llegado a esa ciudad Sakura siempre había estado con él y se había empeñado en ser su amiga o algo parecido. Aunque a veces el chico no entendiera por que. Y más por que al efusivo saludo de la chica solo sonrió de lado y asintió sin decir más.

―¿Cómo vas el día de hoy? ¿ya listo para celebrar?¿no estas emocionado?―Sakura lo decía con una gran sonrisa, y sin animo de ofender, pero Shaoran no sabía que le entusiasmaba tanto del 14 de febrero. Le tenía poco aprecio a la fecha, pero, le encantaba el chocolate así que no se podía quejar.

―Pues... la verdad no se que esperar, es... ―Llevaba algo así menos de un año en Japón y este iba a ser su primer Día de San Valentín. Pero, había estado escuchando toda la semana a sus compañeras de salón y se sorprendió de la efusividad de las chicas en esas fechas. Francamente parecían poseídas por el demonio.

―¡Ya verás que todo va a salir bien!Ya veras que...―La sonrisa de la chica lo hacía sonreír. El no se había dado cuenta de ese efecto, hasta que Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura se lo había hecho notar. Esa chica se la pasaba tomando fotos de su amiga cuando podía, y por alguna razón, en casi todas salia él a cuadro. Tomoyo le ponía de nervios, era demasiado sigilosa en sus observaciones. Lo bueno era que Sakura era muy despistada, y continuo hablando aunque el no respondiera. Le hacía gracia ese detalle.

―...y espero la tarde con ansias por que quiero que regresemos a casa juntos―Y esperó la respuesta de Shaoran que solo había oído la parte final de la oración. Esa era Sakura, siempre tan honesta.

―Kinomoto, estamos en la misma escuela, vivimos cerca, no es como si nunca nos viéramos...―A Shaoran le daba risa tanto entusiasmo y la importancia que le daba a esos detalles. Aunque lo negará,y pareciera que no se preocupaba, le gustaba esa parte de ella.

―Pues si, pero esto no es lo mismo...― A pesar de no estar en el mismo salón Sakura se había esforzado en que Shaoran fuera su amigo, y le había costado tanto trabajo que no perdía la oportunidad para seguir fortaleciendo esa amistad.

―¿Y por que no es lo mismo?―Shaoran estaba algo receloso. ¿Y si Sakura le decía algo feo? Hace poco que había notado que tenía extraños sentimientos por su amiga, y estaba seguro que no eran de amistad pero, ¿Sakura se sentiría igual?. Según él, ella estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, así que eso era poco probable. ¿Entonces que sería tan importante como para regresar juntos a casa? No le dio tiempo para enterarse, por que justo cuando Sakura abría a boca para contestarle apareció Daidouji:

―¡Buenos días joven Li! ¡Buenos días Sakura!―Tomoyo tenía una sonrisa muy grande. Shaoran sospechaba de que era por que pensaba que se le iba a confesar a Sakura o algo así. Arg, si que era molesto que supiera cosas que ni el entendía.

―¡Hola Tomoyo! ―Sakura estaba muy contenta. Quería que todos estuvieran tan felices como ella. Y estaba muy feliz por que había podido hacer delicioso chocolate para regalar.

Shaoran decidió ir a su salón, pero Sakura le grito que no se olvidará de que se irían todos juntos y que tenía que comer juntos. Le contestó con un ademán seco, pero con una gran sonrisa interna.

El día se le hizo largo, y le dio un hambre terrible. Toda la escuela, toda la calle, en todas partes olía a azúcar y chocolate. Justo cuando estaba pensando retirarse a su casa a tomarse algo para el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba el exceso de color rosa y esas cosas, vio a Sakura en la puerta. Y estaba sola.

―¡Que bueno que no te fuiste Li! Todos me dijeron que te veías con prisa. ¿Estas molesto? ¿paso algo?―Sakura siempre se preocupaba tanto por por Shaoran que el ni se sorprendió. Lo que le sorprendió era que Daidouji no estuviera con su adorada amiga. Tenia ganas de preguntar en donde estaba, pero no quería que se malinterpretara, ¿Sakura malinterpretaría las cosas?¿pensaría que estaba demasiado interesado en Daidouji. Quizás no, según él, Sakura no era de ese tipo de persona, además de que él no estaba ni remotamente interesado en Daidouji, románticamente hablando. Él solo estaba feliz de estar en paz al lado de la chica de los bonitos ojos verdes.

―No, no paso nada. Kinomoto, ¿vamos a esperar a Daidouji?―Si, esa era la mejor manera de preguntar las cosas.

―¿A Tomoyo? No, tuvo coro y te mando esto...―Sakura extrajo unos pequeños chocolates de la bolsa.―Dijo que son de agradecimiento por que estas cuidando algo valioso para ella, ¿acaso te presto un CD o algo así?―Sakura si que era despistada. Esa era la clave de Daidouji. Ella sabía lo que sentía (o creía sentir) por Sakura. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? Mejor no hacerlo. De todas maneras, no era el momento y no quería que su amiga imaginara cosas que no eran.

―No, en realidad Daidouji solo esta preocupada de más. Yo se cuidar de lo que me importa―De seguro Sakura no entendería el mensaje, pero Daidouji si.―Dile que gracias, que me encanta el chocolate―Y tomo el presente. No importaba de quien proviniera, dulce era dulce.

Sakura estaba un poco disgustada, sentía que Tomoyo y Shaoran sabían algo que ella no. Y no le gustaba la sensación de sentirse excluida ¿verdad? Por eso tenía esa sensación extraña inundandola, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Iba tan distraída caminado por la calle al lado de Shaoran, que no se fijo en un cruce, y el chico tuvo que empujarla de regreso a la banqueta para evitar que la atropellaran.

―¿Estas bien Sakura?―Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, sana y segura, le mente de Shaoran se había quedado en blanco. Por eso las palabras fluyeron sin que las pudiera contener. Le había llamado Sakura.

―¿Me llamaste Sakura?―La cara de la chica estaba llena de asombro. Era la primera vez que su amigo le llamaba por su nombre. Y no le había puesto honorifico. Sakura sonaba muy especial viniendo de la voz de Shaoran, era como una melodía. Se sentía diferente.

Shaoran entro en pánico ¿y si dejaba de hablarle por haberse tomado tanta confianza? Fue ahí cuando entendió bien sus sentimientos. No quería separarse de ella por que estaba empezando a quererla. Pero era muy chico y no se le daba eso de pensar en niñas todavía. Aunque Sakura era lo suficientemente bonita como para pensar diferente en ella. Pero si se enojaba negaría todo. ¿por que no salían las palabra de su boca?

―Si... yo... lo ―No sabía a donde mirar de la vergüenza. Oficialmente tenía una de las más bonitas amistades del mundo y se arruinaría por un impulso de él. Por eso se sorprendió cuando la chica, en lugar de cortar su amistad con él, le preguntó:

―¿Te puedo decir Shaoran?―Sakura tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y cuando ella pronuncio su nombre le dio un escalofrío. Era como un viento, como una caricia, como si las hojas de cerezo lo pronunciara. Simplemente perfecto. Aquel descubrimiento le causo un fuerte rubor en la mejillas. Se sentía feliz y avergonzado, por eso solo asintió y miro para otra dirección.

―¡Que bien!¡Feliz San Valentín Shaoran!―Y diciendo todo eso, saco de su mochila un pequeño paquete con chocolates y se lo puso en las manos al chico. Eran chocolates en forma de estrellitas ―Yo también quise que te llevaras algo a casa Shaoran―La sonrisa de la chica podía abarcar muchas dimensiones.

―Mu-mu-muchas gracias―Shaoran se había quedado perplejo. No solo seguía siendo amigo de Sakura, ahora la llamaría así, sin más y la chica le había regalado chocolate hecho por ella misma. Ese no era chocolate de agradecimiento No importaba el titulo que le quisieran poner, para él y su palpitante corazón era suficiente el gesto. Pero no quiso que se supiera por que, por eso pregunto:

―¿Por eso quisiste regresar conmigo?―Si, aun tenía un poco de desconfianza. Y un poco de celos cuando dijo ―¿Y Tsukishiro?― Le incomodaba un poco que Sakura le hubiera dado algo que ese tonto hubiera rechazado primero.

―Le di un chocolate un poco más grande, pero pues hice estrellitas para los chicos (mi papá, mi hermano, Yukito y tú) y soles para las chicas. No tenía muchos moldes jaja ―Sakura estaba un poco apenada, no quería ver a Shaoran enfadado ni nada. Ella solo quería que él disfrutará de ese día.

―Las estrellas son bonitas y me gusta mucho el chocolate―Shaoran reprimió el impulso de decir "las estrellas son tan bonitas como tu y el chocolate me alegra el día como tu lo haces"―Gracias.

Y sin decir más re emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa con una gran sonrisa por parte de los dos.

Shaoran se sentía sumamente feliz por el chocolate que le había regalado Sakura. Y se lo compensaría. Aun no sabía como, pero se sentía en una nube. Quizás algún día reuniría el valor para decirle sus sentimientos. Pero de mientras pensaría en algo especial para regalarle el *Día Blanco.

 _ **Fecha : 14 de febrero de 2006. Edad: 17 años**_

―Shaoran, si escuchas este mensaje, por favor, comunícate conmigo― Había pasado 3 horas desde que Shaoran había dicho que la vería y Sakura estaba sentada en un restaurante sola.

Tenían 3 años sin estar propiamente en contacto (básicamente desde que empezaron la Preparatoria), una llamada aquí, otra allá. Y desde que Shaoran había decidido estudiar en un lugar diferente a Seijo ella se sentía francamente abandonada. No entendía porque, pero, desde que habían cambiado de escuela Shaoran se había distanciado demasiado.

Y no, no se trataba de la distancia física, se trataba de la distancia mental. Ya casi no hablaban, se había vuelto huraño y la trataba con algo de indiferencia. Sakura pensaba que era por la presión escolar o algo así. Su madre lo había cambiado de escuela por que quería que entrara a la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio a estudiar Economía; puesto que ya le había prometido que se encargaría de toda la compañía en cuanto se titulará. Eso lo había vuelto en alguien diferente al sonriente niño que alguna vez fue. Y a Sakura le partía el alma. Pero, lo más extraño era su cambio de actitud con ella, si bien Shaoran siempre había sido un poco huraño con todos, con ella siempre había sido más cálido, más abierto. Y de un día para otro, era un frío y misterioso Playboy . Pero, a pesar de eso Sakura estaba decidida, se confesaría. Le diría a Shaoran todo lo que sentía por él.

Desde que estaban terminando secundaria, Sakura había aclarado sus sentimientos y sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada de Shaoran. Su amiga Tomoyo le había dicho que estaba segura que Shaoran sentía lo mismo, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar. Pero no daría marcha atrás, esta noche se lo diría. Claro, si no la dejaba plantada.

―Lo siento, se me hizo tarde―Justo cuando estaba pensando en irse llego Shaoran. Tenía una cara de fastidiado que no podía con ella. Pero, Sakura juró que, por un instante al verla, se había borrado es esa expresión, para luego adoptar una seriedad glaciar. ¿qué le pasaba?

Cuando Shaoran se sentó enfrente de Sakura no estaba muy seguro de que esperar. Sakura no entendía que la estaba evitando con toda premeditación, menos que si había llegado tarde era por que no tenía ganas de ir. En realidad se le paso por la mente dejarla plantada, pero él era un caballero ante todo. Aunque no creía que una simple conversación arreglara todo. Estaba muy enfadado con ella. Y tenia muy buenas razones para estarlo.

Cuando iban a salir de la secundaria él se iba a confesar, ya tenía todo listo y ella simplemente lo ignoro a él y a sus sentimientos. Solo hablaba de los chicos que conocería y todas esas cosas. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que era más amable con ella que con los demás por que la quería?. Sin contar, que le oyó decir a Naoko que Sakura solo lo veía como amigo y que jamás lo iba a ver como novio. Que si tenían esa amistad era por que no había nadie más disponible. Pues bien, que se fuera al cuerno Kinomoto. Ya encontraría a alguien.

―¡Lo bueno es que ya llegaste! ¡Tengo tanto tiempo sin verte!―La sonrisa de Sakura era deslumbrante y sincera. Pero Shaoran no le creía. Aunque su corazón le traicionara al latir muy rápido en su pecho con tan solo oír la voz de la chica.

―Y bueno, ¿que ha pasado contigo?―Shaoran estaba sumamente nervioso y por eso se hacía el desinteresado. Sentía el ambiente cargado de una extraña atmósfera que crecía conforme Sakura hablaba.

Sakura sentía que por más que hablará no se lo podía decir. Le soltó pistas a Shaoran conforme hablaban de cosas triviales (¿que tal si ya tenía novia?) pero el hacía oídos sordos. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo?No lo entendía. Cuando ya habían consumido todo y salido del local, Sakura no había dicho nada. Tal vez si caminaban un poco se daría valor, por eso le propuso a Shaoran dar un pequeño paseo a pie para regresar a casa. No quería que Touya hiciera preguntas incomodas.

Pero casi al llegar a su casa, el silencio era horrible. El corazón de Sakura daba tumbos de un lado a otro de su pecho, mientras que Shaoran intentaba mantener la cabeza fría. No iba a dejar que sus extraños sentimientos lo dominaran, no quería que Sakura lo lastimará y no poder perdonarla jamás.

―Shaoran yo... yo...―Sakura se daba ánimos internamente. Mientras el rostro de Shaoran crecía en asombro. Parecía que quería confesarse, pero eso era absurdo. Estaba asustado. Si Sakura se confesaba, quería decir que el se había convertido en un patán con ella para nada, por que ella lo quería tanto como él a ella. Aunque en el fondo era la razón por la cuál no tenía novia: por que Sakura siempre estaba en su cabeza y no podía fijarse en nadie más.

―Yo... yo quiero agradecerte por que seas mi amigo―No. No lo había dicho. No lo había podido paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No podía decirle a la cara lo que sentía. Y más por que Shaoran se había sorprendido mucho. Era la señal de que, de seguro solo la veía como amiga.

―Ah, bien pues, ya me marcho― Y sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y se fue, tomando el chocolate que le había regalado la chica. Había sido una perdida de tiempo ¿en que momento se le ocurrió pensar que ella podía sentir algo por él? Pero, sería la ultima vez que le dirigiera la palabra. En unos meses pasaría una temporada en Hong Kong y se alejaría más de ella. Y cuando regresara ya verían las cosas. La distancia siempre arregla todo. Sobre todo su palpitante corazón, adolorido y anhelante corazón.

Sakura se sentía triste, ¿por que no había podido decirle la verdad? Que lo quería, que necesitaba que le correspondiera. Pero tenía una idea para confesarse: aprovechar el Día Blanco.

Ese día, decidió enviarle una nota confesandole todos sus sentimientos, era el día perfecto y estaba segura que el no la rechazaría. Tenía la corazonada que él pensaba en ella, tanto como ella en él ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Cuando a Shaoran le llego la confesión se Sakura no supo como reaccionar. ¿que hacía? Por supuesto la quería y pensó que toda la vida solo lo iba a ver como un amigo, pero estaba furioso con ella. Creía que sus sentimientos no eran sinceros, además no necesitaba de Sakura. En ese tiempo tomando distancia de ella, las cosas habían mejorado para él. Ya tenía muchas citas, salia con la chica que se le pegara la gana, hacía lo que quería. Ya no era el raro extranjero acompañado de la chica de las coletitas. Era Shaoran Li, el más solicitado. ¿Sakura no pensaría que iba a dejar esa comodidad por ella, verdad? Imaginarlo era absurdo. Así que, por mucho que todo le gritará alrededor que la amaba, que deseaba estar con ella, y que tenía la felicidad al alcance de los dedos, después de un reflexión de opciones en donde estaba en balance estar siempre con la misma persona o tener varias a disposición y conocer el mundo; respondió a los sentimientos de su "amiga" con una negativa. Esperaba no equivocarse. Deseaba no equivocarse por que podría ser un gran error. El peor de su vida.

Bien dice el refrán, "quien bien te quiere te hará llorar". Si alguien bien te ama, te seguirá amando.

 _ **Fecha :14 de febrero de 2009. Edad:20 años**_

A tres años de aquel incidente con Sakura (entiéndase por incidente la negativa a su confesión) Shaoran no había dejado de lamentarse. Su viaje a su tierra natal le había hecho reflexionar. No debía haber rechazado a Sakura. Pero pensó que se trataba de una cruel broma. ¿Por que de buenas a primeras había cambiado de parecer? No, nunca había cambiado de parecer, le había dado un miedo irracional sentir demasiado por Sakura y que ella no le correspondiera. Estaba mal, si lo sabía, pero perderla había sido mucho peor que tenerla cerca y no ser correspondido. Le confesaría el error que había cometido, arreglaría ese pasado en donde no habían estado juntos. Si Sakura no sentía nada por él estaba bien, pero el si seguía queriéndola. El tiempo que había pasado lejos de ella, solo lo había hecho consciente de cuanto la quería. Por eso, en cuanto estuvo en la ciudad decidió hablarle por teléfono. Rogaba que atendiera su llamada.

―Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?―Algo tranquilo y normal para comenzar la llamada. Sakura no era una persona rencorosa, Shaoran sabía que tenía buen corazón.

―Bien Li, gracias por preguntar. Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti―La voz de Sakura no denotaba molestia, quizás sorpresa, pero Shaoran sintió como una puñalada el que le volviera a decir Li. Tenía años siendo "Shaoran".

―Si lo sé, estaba ocupado―"Ocupado y pensando en que me equivoque" habría querido explicar Shaoran, pero prefirió actuar rápido, por que sentía el terreno peligroso―Sakura, quiero que hablemos¿cuándo puedes?―El tono causal no le causaría rechazo ¿verdad?.

―Lo siento Shaoran, no tengo tiempo. Yo y mi novio estamos ocupados―Sakura estaba muy enfadada¿Quien se creía que era para esos cambios de humor? Hace algunos años la había rechazado olímpicamente ¿y de buenas a primeras deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes? .

Se había ido, no le había escrito nada, había desaparecido de su vida ¿y creía que "todo iba a estar bien"?Por favor, eso ni él lo creía. Ella era la que ponía de su parte siempre para que "todo saliera bien".Suponía que simplemente se había aburrido de ser tan feliz con todas las tipas con las que salia, por que Sakura se entero que después de confesarse se había vuelto en una especie de mujeriego no declarado(solo eran amigas según él) y no confiaba en sus intenciones. Además, era cierto lo de los planes con su novio, ella ya había logrado curar su corazón con alguien más. Si bien era cierto, no sentía lo que sentía estando cerca de Shaoran, al menos tenía la seguridad que Fye no le haría daño.

Cuando Sakura dijo "yo y mi novio" a Shaoran le hirvió la sangre. Sabía que no eran nada, pero aun sentía que le pertenecía, que si su corazón le pertenecía, también ella. O era la excusa que ponía por no poder amarla. Se le cayó el mundo en cuanto entendió esas palabras. El mismo había mandado a Sakura a brazos de otro. Pues bien, era un tonto por pensar que la necesitaba. Eso era lo que había durado su amor. Tomo su orgullo y se dijo que jamás iba a volver a decirle nada a Sakura. Si ella ya había enterrado sus sentimientos, el podía también enterrar los suyos.

―Bueno Kinomoto, me dio gusto saludarte― Y sin decir más colgó el teléfono. No necesitaba a Sakura, ni pasar ningún día a su lado. Ya sería feliz con alguien más. Eso quería creer.

Sakura se sintió pésimo cuando colgó Shaoran. Él había sido amable, pero la amabilidad no se podía confundir con amor ¿verdad?. Creía que había hecho lo correcto, que Fye no merecía que lo dejara todo botado por alguien que no le correspondía. Pero aun así, no pudo dejar de sentir que extrañaba a Shaoran, a sus ojos castaños, a sus sonrisas amables y a todo el amor que le brindaba. Bueno, amabilidad, por que el no la quería como ella lo quería a él. Y, por un momento se sintió culpable, había ganado la batalla, pero sentía que había perdido la guerra.

 _ **Fecha: 14 de febrero de 2015. Edad: 26 años.**_

Sakura se sentía sola ese 14 de febrero. Hasta hace poco, había entendido que nunca encontraría a alguien como Shaoran. Después de la llamada que le había hecho Shaoran hace tanto, ella entendió que jamás lo había dejado de querer. Y ahora, estando sola en esa fecha entendía que quizás jamás dejaría ese sentimiento atrás. Que jamás superaría el amor que le tuvo a Shaoran.

Si, era un tonto de primera, pero era el tonto de primera que tenía su corazón, Había sentido horrible no haberle dejado hablar, por que estaba segura que Shaoran se iba disculpar con ella. Él era de esas personas que siempre hacen lo mejor. Pero que son muy cabezotas para tomar decisiones a la primera.

Y lo peor del caso es que desde el día que la rechazo esperaba esa disculpa y que por su tonto orgullo jamás la iba a oír. Ese 14 de febrero era el primero que iba a pasar sola.

Por que, su amor por Shaoran había estropeado su relación con Fye. Fye era guapo, caballeroso, inteligente, era el sueño de cualquiera, de cualquiera que no soñara con Shaoran Li. Se odiaba cada día que pensaba e imaginaba que nunca se iba a concretar ese gran amor.

¿Que habría pasado con Shaoran?. No evitaba hacerse esa pregunta desde hace tiempo. Y cada cosa que vivía, le dolía que Shaoran no estuviera ahí. No era como si solo faltará su presencia física, cosa que podía haber soportado sabiendo que él regresaría a ella en algún momento. Era el hecho de que esos momentos, que imagino vivirían juntos no eran igual a sus sueños.

En esos sueños, le contaba a Shaoran como le había ido en la universidad, como le había ido en su trabajo, que cada vez era menos difícil levantarse en las mañanas, que su hermano era un gran profesionista, etc. Y a su vez, Shaoran le decía que se sentía feliz de estar a su lado. Pero eso solo ocurría en su mente, por que la realidad era diferente.

No sabía más que Shaoran había cumplido su promesa de entrar a estudiar Economía a *Todai y que era el mejor de su clase.

Le dolía no haber estado en su graduación, en ningún momento de su vida. Lo extrañaba y ya no podía arreglar las cosas.

Se había enterado de que Shaoran tenía planes de casarse con la novia con la que salia. Gracias a Tomoyo obtenía información de este, aunque le dañara. El mundo era pequeño y Tomoyo era novia de Kurogane, uno de los profesores de Shaoran en la universidad.

Y Sakura había mentido, diciendo que se quería casar con Fye, por si el rumor le llegaba a Shaoran, para que se diera cuenta de que no lo extrañaba. Aunque solo estaba intentando ser fuerte y no derrumbarse por el desasosiego que se alojaba en su corazón.

Con esos pensamiento había decidido salir a comprar algo de chocolate caliente para ella. Sería su auto-regalo, por que el frío le calaba hasta el alma. Ese febrero Tokio y por supuesto Tomoeda, habían amanecido con una gruesa capa de nieve que congelaba casi todas las intenciones de las personas para salir por las calles. Así que era la oportunidad perfecta para estar sola con sus pensamientos.

Iba dando una vuelta al parque del Rey Pingüino cuando, por venir distraída se tropezó y cayo en una buena parte de nieve. Estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero, el mundo no le había dejado las cosas fáciles, ya que una mano se había extendido delante de ella y oyó una voz masculina diciendole:

―¿Estas bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?― La amable persona se oía realmente preocupada. Sakura solo veía esa mano delante de ella, como una invitación a reponerse de ese estado de animo tan deplorable. Pensó que una persona así de amable, que se detiene a ayudar a personas en la calle tenía que tener un buen corazón, eso y el piso estaba realmente fío, así que tomo esa mano, aun con la vista fija en algún punto del suelo y respondió:

―Muchas gracias. Creo que solo necesitaba una mano―Y empezaba a sonreír de manera genuina cuando sus ojos verdes aterrizaron en los ojos color chocolate que le pertenecían a Shaoran Li. Y el tenía la misma cara de sorpresa: una combinación entre ver a Santa Claus y a un fantasma.

Shaoran había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, después de que el día anterior había roto con la 5 ¿o era 6? novia en lo que iba del año. Y en realidad no eran novios, eran amigos muy cercanos, cosa que se recordaba no le debía decir a las chicas si quería conservarlas. Realmente estaba más solo que antes.

Y venía pensando en todo lo que Kurogane le había dicho de Sakura, todo lo que sabía de ella y que justo por esas fechas había cometido el mayor error de su vida en dejarla ir, en lo mucho que la extrañaba y en todas esas cosas tontas que lo hacían pensar y sentirse tan vulnerable, cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de una persona azotando en la nieve. Decidió ayudar, por que tenía la corazonada de que, si no hacía algo terminaría doliendole el corazón otra vez por Sakura. La causa de todos sus desvelos.

Y de repente, como obra del destino estaban uno frente al otro, después de tantos años. Tomados de la mano y con relativa cercanía.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato. Intentando reconocer en esos rostros a la persona que habían querido hace tanto. No habían cambiado tanto físicamente, pero su aura expedía una energía diferente.

Shaoran era más alto de lo que recordaba Sakura, muy seguro de si mismo, y exudaba esa confianza masculina de saber hacer lo que se esta haciendo.

Sakura, por el otro lado, era más delicada, con más curvas, con una aura más enérgica, como si en su interior expidiera el poder de las estrellas, el sol y la luna juntos. Era una mujer que había pasado muchas cosas, y eso se notaba.

Pero, detrás de la impresión general, Sakura vio a ese niño amable y serio del que se había enamorado. Del que había estado enamorada toda la vida.

Shaoran vio, detrás de esa mujer fuerte, a la alegría y esperanza que todo ese tiempo había necesitado. A la estrella que lo guiaba en sus más tormentosos pensamientos, de regreso al puerto de la felicidad. A la niña que siempre había amado. A la mujer que creía siempre amaría.

―De nada, Sakura―Le sonrió, y pronuncio con un anhelo inconfesable ese nombre. No sabía que hacer, todo se había reducido a ese silencio.

Sakura había quedado estática. Su nombre en labios de Shaoran le produjo un escalofrío que la recorrió por entero. Pero, había esperado muchos años para esa oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

―Shaoran... ¿estas aquí?. Quiero decir, ¿cómo estas?―Sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco, y más cuando se percato que aun tenía Shaoran su mano entre las suyas. Pero era un buen comienzo.

―Si, Bien...¿y tú?― Después de años solo podían empezar conversando para ponerse al corriente. Pero en su corazón latía la esperanza. Ojala y su burbuja de felicidad no se rompiera de desilusión.

―Pues bien, digo, ahora... **―** Sakura se sentía de nueva cuenta esa adolescente enamorada de su amigo. Nerviosa, confundida, anhelante. Pero su parte adulta se sentía traicionada, dolida y expectante. No sabía que hacer.

―¿Ahora? **―** El corazón de Shaoran estaba latiendo a mil. Era lo que siempre había anhelado, pero ¿y si Sakura reaccionaba mal?¿si ya la había perdido para siempre? Dentro de su cabeza corrían mil preguntas, que solo aumentaban con la sensación de mano de Sakura sobre la de él.

Sakura había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos y por poco había revelado lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Ella había querido decir "ahora que estas conmigo", pero tenía que corregirse rápidamente para no ahuyentar a Shaoran.

―Si bueno, ahora ya no estoy en el suelo jeje **―** Sakura retiro delicadamente la mano que Shaoran le sostenía para tomar la correa de su bolso. ¿Tendría el valor de marcharse?¿debería seguir su instinto y quedarse a platicar?

―Sakura, ¿tienes algo que hacer?. Por que hace frío y hay una buena cafetería cerca...―Shaoran había puesto las cartas en el asunto. Si el destino los había reunido, el pondría de su parte para ayudarle.

―Pues no tengo nada importante que hacer... y si me agradaría tomar ese café ―Sakura intento evitar sonreír como una loca enamorada, pero le era difícil estar triste al lado de Shaoran.

Fueron a la cafetería y hablaron, primero de lo que habían hecho, de sus trabajos, de aquellas cosas que encontraban en sus carteras y documentos, pero, conforme avanzo la noche, empezaron a hablar de las cosas que había en su corazón.

Para cuando la cafetería cerró, ellos estaban al tanto de todo aquel tiempo perdido. Y se sentía como si aquellos años no hubieran fluido. Sakura reconocía al hombre que era Shaoran y sabía que seguía enamorada de él. Shaoran encontró a la mujer que era Sakura y entendió que la felicidad se encontraba llamando a su puerta.

Sakura tenía que decirle a Shaoran las cosas, como es que nunca lo había podido olvidar. Tal vez no era lo más correcto, quizás se burlaría de ella, o huiría o una mezcla de ambas, pero ella quería que la verdad saliera a la luz. Ahora si, decirlo de frente, como en sus sueños. "Shaoran me gustas", para poder cerrar ese capitulo de su vida y borrar todos los rencores. ¿Shaoran jamás la había querido?¿se habría olvidado de ella?¿cómo sería su vida?. Todo eso importaba, pero ella quería que el futuro fuera uno que, a pesar de diferir de su ideal, no le hiciera asustarse. Por eso no dudo en su resolución, ¿qué era lo que podía pasar?. Lo pasado, pasado estaba.

―Shaoran, ¿puedo decirte algo?―Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ante esto. Podía hacer como si nada, u olvidar las cosas, pero ya que estaban frente a frente, prefería compartir la certeza de sus sentimientos.

―Lo que quieras Sakura...―Shaoran esperaba que ella dijera lo que necesitaba oír. Si lo hacía, al fin todo acabaría. Sakura tomo aire antes de decir:

―Yo... yo...yo siempre he querido dejar de amarte―Cuando sus verdes ojos se posaron en Shaoran estaban húmedos. No era lo que quería decir realmente, pero era lo que pudo expresar. Shaoran quedo helado. No era lo que imaginaba oír después de la velada. "No ahora por favor", se dijo mentalmente, mientras Sakura comenzaba a llorar.

―No sabes lo mucho que odie que no me quisieras. Me tomo años entenderlo. Te odio, te odio por que nunca he podido odiarte, por que aun ahora te amo y tu jamás...―Sakura se vio silenciada por los labios de Shaoran. A él no le importó el reclamo que se merecía, no le importo más que el "te amo". Por que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Al principio Sakura no podía responder. ¿Realmente Shaoran la estaba besando?¿o acaso se estaba burlando de ella?. Quería decirle que dejara de verle la cara, que no quería ser el objeto de sus burlas. Pero su corazón contestó por ella al corresponder el besó. Al disfrutar de la sensación de los labios que jamás creyó tener sobre los suyos, al derretirse en el abrazo de Shaoran, al ser consciente de todo su cuerpo emanar magia en su presencia. Adiós rencor, adiós cordura, adiós dolor, adiós a todos esos sentimientos que le habían destrozado el alma. Por que la otra mitad de su alma ahora estaba en sincronía con ella. Por que la felicidad comenzaba a inundarla.

Shaoran había actuado por impulso, pero poco le importaba. Si aun no podía tener el corazón de Sakura, al menos sus recuerdos tendrían algo para vivir sin ella.

―Sakura yo... yo siempre te he querido. Disculpame por ser un...―Fue el turno de callar de Shaoran. Sakura había sonreído y se había abalanzado a sus labios. No necesitaban cosas del pasado, cuando el futuro les esperaba a los dos. La soledad había abandonado sus corazones por ese día. Y quizás para el resto de sus vidas.

 _ **Fecha: 14 de febrero de 2016. Edad: 27 años**_

Hoy era el día. Después de años no le quedaban dudas de nada. Le pediría a Sakura que se casara con él. Se rió un poco de si mismo. Esa había sido la razón de su resistencia inicial, no poder vivir sin ella. Ironía de la vida: no salir con una persona por no querer hacerte dependiente de ella, y darte cuenta que prefieres la dependencia que una vida de arrepentimiento por haber huido del amor. Y cuando creció y maduro entendió que efectivamente no podía vivir sin ella. Al principio pensó que no podría vivir sin su alegría, su entereza, su valor, luego se dio cuenta que tampoco estaría a gusto sin sus besos, sin sus palabras de aliento, sin sus gestos de preocupación, sin todo lo que representaba Sakura. Solo un tonto no vería que cruzaría dimensiones, montañas, lo que fuera para estar juntos.

También rió un poco por su ridículo romanticismo. Hacía tan solo un año habían reanudado su relación. No tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para hacerse novios, cuando hablaron con madurez y respeto habían bastado solo unos pocos momentos para no querer separarse. Y ahora, a un año de distancia escogía la misma fecha para pedir que se casaran.

Se sentía eufórico y de muy buen humor. Un poco nervioso, ¿ y si se negaba?¿y si rompían?¿y si la perdía de nuevo? No, se tenía que mantener positivo. Además creía que Sakura no sabía nada de sus intenciones, o por lo menos fue lo que dijo Daidouji, y Daidouji siempre sabía todo.

Después haber arreglado el malentendido eterno que los tenía separados, no supo por que no se le había ocurrido preguntarle nada de los sentimientos que Sakura tenía por el a Tomoyo. Si se hubiera acercado un poco más a Daidouji, Sakura y él se habrían casado antes. Quizás y hasta para esas fechas tendrían hijos. Le emocionaba pensar (aunque jamás lo admitiría) que su hijo tendría esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa alegría. Y que su madre sería Sakura. A veces hay que ser muy necios para no ver lo que existe en nuestros corazones.

Sakura estaba un poco intrigada. Shaoran la había citado en un restaurante muy elegante a las afueras de la ciudad. Tomoyo había insistido en ayudarla con esa cita, no era que no la hubiera ayudado desde que le contó que si cita indirecta del 14 de febrero había sido Shaoran, pero en esta ocasión había sido muy insistente. Incluso le había dado un vestido que dijo había confeccionado mucho tiempo atrás.

Sakura amaba la ropa que hacía Tomoyo y agradeció el gesto, pero el extremo entusiasmo de su prima le causaba miedo.

Lo bueno es que cuando llegó, Shaoran era el mismo Shaoran de siempre. Estaba fascinada de lo poco que había necesitado para que las cosas cambiaran. Aunque a veces estaba triste de no haber tomado antes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Shaoran hubiera tenido los recuerdos de los momentos más importantes en su vida, no solo los relatos. Pero, bueno, ahora que estaban juntos, habían creado recuerdos que opacaban las ausencias.

Cuando Sakura llegó al restaurante Shaoran tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para evitar comersela a besos sin parecer un desesperado y desquiciado. Sakura simplemente se veía hermosa. El no sabía el tono de rosa que vestía (ni le interesaba), por él podría haber traído pijama si quería, pero Tomoyo había hecho un trabajo estupendo. Se veía hermosa. Casi lo hacía sentirse culpable de tardarse tan poco tiempo en arreglarse. Entendió que nunca iba a estar a la altura de la hermosura de Sakura.

Sakura estaba tan apenada por como la había vestido Tomoyo (sentía que su vestido de tonalidad pastel y fucsia revelaba demasiado), que cuando se fijo en Shaoran quedo emocionada. Le estaba dedicando _esa_ mirada. La mirada que le dedicaba al chocolate, por ejemplo: una mezcla de dulzura y deseo. Y estaba tan ahogado en sus emociones que Sakura lo agradeció, por que estando tan distraído no podía notar como ella lo recorría con la mirada y fijarse en como lucia en su traje negro con su corbata verde esmeralda. Agradecía al universo que aparte de ser la persona que más quería en el mundo fuera extremadamente guapo y gentil. Era una chica muy afortunada de que estuvieran juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Shaoran estaba nervioso e intento con desespero que no se notara. Cuando regresaran de la cena le diría todo de una vez. Al fin, después de años de esperar, de no tener certezas, en su bolsillo estaba lo que siempre había querido: tener a su lado para siempre. Y fue ese pensamiento el que se llevó cuando salieron del lugar.

Llevaban un buen rato caminado, cuando Sakura se paro de repente. Shaoran no se había dado cuenta que estaban en el parque que los había reunido hace un año.

―Shaoran, ¿podríamos dar un paseo?. Quiero darte tu regalo de San Valentín...―Sakura tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, pero una hermosa sonrisa. No importaba que tuviera 10, 20, 100 años. Sakura siempre tendría esa hermosa sonrisa.

―Por supuesto, yo... yo también quiero darte tu regalo―Shaoran no había meditado mucho el asunto. Se suponía que solo las chicas hacían chocolate, pero bueno, no era mentira. Le daría un regalo.

Y cuando Sakura se rió, se dio cuenta del pequeño brazalete que traía. Shaoran no pudo más que abrir los ojos de la impresión. Lo reconocía a la perfección.

Hacía 16 años, Sakura le había regalado unos lindos chocolates en forma de estrella, y el en su desesperación no sabía que darle del día blanco. Pensó en coser un peluche y ponerle un listón, pero no iba a tenerlo a tiempo. Había escuchado la leyenda de los ositos de peluche y el amor correspondido y era lo que anhelaba, pero no sabía como hacer que el detalle pasara desapercibido.

Una tarde, mientras caminaban de regreso Sakura decidió parar en Piffle Princess para comprar un lápiz en forma de osito y fue cuando lo vio: un brazalete, con un dije de osito color rosa con un moño rojo colgando. Y luego vio un dije de osito en color negro con moño verde. Sus ositos. Sakura y él.

―¿Todavía tienes eso?―Shaoran tomo la muñeca de Sakura. No había error, era el mismo brazalete que le había regalado hace años. Sakura se ruborizó al comentario.

―¡Por supuesto! ¿No pensarías que lo iba a perder o algo así verdad? Soy muy cuidadosa con mis cosas...―Sakura se hizo un poco la ofendida. Pero entendía que Shaoran se sorprendiera. Él no entendía lo que pensaba del accesorio.

―Pero, ¿conservarlo tantos años? Si estoy sorprendido...―Con ese detalle Shaoran había tomado la confianza que necesitaba. Ese brazalete si había funcionado para que su amor fuera siempre correspondido.

―Bueno, es que los ositos se parecen a nosotros y, ya sabes lo que decían del amor correspondido... Supongo que no pude evitar ser optimista y creer que nos volveríamos a ver jeje. Y bueno, funciono ¿no?.Aquí estamos―Sakura exhibía con orgullo la prueba de su esperanza. De la certeza que "todo estaría bien"

―Si, Sakura, aquí estamos. Y me agrada que conserves las cosas que te regalo, por que en este momento te voy a regalar algo más―Shaoran había tomado de las manos a Sakura. Era el momento.

―Sakura Kinomoto. Hace 16 días de San Valentín le regalaste a un niño chocolates. Y supo en ese momento que, con los chocolates le habías entregado parte del corazón. Que fue un tonto al no verlo, al pensar que podría vivir sin ti y que no tiene como pedirte disculpas. Pero, que si tú, esta noche lo decides, se encargará de intentarlo todos los días de su vida.―En ese momento Shaoran busco el anillo en su bolsillo. Un pequeño diamante rosa.―Sakura Kinomoto, ¿te casarías conmigo?―Shaoran miró los ojos de Sakura. No la merecía, lo sabía. Pero se esforzaría para merecerla.

Sakura había quedado sin habla. Al fin, después de todo, Shaoran si se había dado cuenta que su amor podía cambiar al mundo. Solo había una respuesta. Siempre había sido esa respuesta.

―Si,Shaoran. Ya tienes mi corazón, y deseo estar toda mi vida a tu lado.―Dicho esto dejo que Shaoran le colocará el anillo y lo besó.

Ese besó sabía a eternidad, a la certeza de que estarían juntos en este mundo. Que lucharían como siempre habían querido. Por que, ambos habían aprendido que el amor se construía día tras día, por la suma de la voluntad de estar al lado de tu persona más importante.

Y con esa fuerza, podrían luchar para evitar que el mundo se acabará, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. El pasado quedaba atrás, con toda la angustia. Ahora, el futuro les traería la felicidad que sus corazones merecían.

 _ **Fin**_

*Día Blanco. Celebración en donde los chicos dan un regalo a la chica que le dio chocolate el 14 de febrero.

*Todai. La universidad de Tokio.


End file.
